In such tool assemblies a clearance is provided between the sleeve of the tool and the shaft of the tool holder so that the tool can slide onto the shaft before being finally secured to it. Many methods of mechanically securing the tool to the tool holder result in non-symmetrical securing, thereby giving rise to mis-alignment of the cutting tool relative to the tool holder causing radial runout. As is well known, runout decreases the precision and increases the wear of the cutting tool, and reduces the surface quality of the workpiece.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool assembly that significantly reduces or overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages.
The objects of the invention are attained with the subject matter in accordance with the respective claims.